Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell
by weasleys-wizards-wheezes
Summary: COMPLETE - Slash - SSHP Snape and Potter get trapped together inside an enchanted snowglobe of Hogwarts during the holiday season. How will they make it out of there?
1. And So it Begins

Disclaimer: Not ours, no profit being made.  
Summary: *Slash* Snape and Potter get trapped together inside an enchanted snowglobe of Hogwarts during the holiday season. Who is to blame?  
Rating: PG-13  


**Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell**  
_by  
Magicalmistresses_

_**Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a very great and very wise wizard and two very scroogish, younger wizards who were being bloody obstinant about enjoying the festive Christmas season. This greatly disturbed the wise, old man, for he knew that he holidays were a time of joy, peace and above all, love. The wise wizard, known as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, felt it was time to intervene and bring a more cheerful outlook to these two men. One afternoon, after putting up with yet another of their irritating diatribes, Albus Dumbledore decided he'd had just about enough. He devised a cunning plan. And this is where our story begins.**_

~@~

"Gifts? Those damn owls better not be bringing me anything," Snape growled as he saw the owls fly in and all but two of the birds dropped their deliveries off underneath the large tree setup in the middle of the Great Hall. 

Severus' eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as one of the owls dropped a present in front of his plate. "I specifically told you all that I do not want any Christmas presents, holiday cheer or joy to the bloody world." 

Harry, who was sitting across from Snape nodded his head in agreement as the second owl delivered a gift to him as well. It was Hedwig and Harry muttered, "Traitor," and did not even bother to give the snowy owl her usual treat. She hooted her own displeasure to him and nipped his fingers none to gently before she flew off. 

"What's the matter with HER?" Harry asked no one in particular as he watched her leave. 

"Why, pray tell, are you not enjoying the festitivies this year, Mr. Potter?" his surly potions professor asked. 

"Because, _sir_, this is the first year Ron and Hermione aren't here to enjoy the 'festivities,' as you call them, with me," mumbled Harry as he shoved the present off his plate. "They decided to spend their holiday together travelling with Hermione's folks. Therefore, the _festivities_ aren't any fun without family and friends to enjoy them with." 

Snape frowned at Harry's words, understanding all too well himself that the lack of family and friends to enjoy the holidays with can be unpleasant. 

"Well, are you going to open your present, Mr. Potter? Might as well let everyone else see what trite piece of Christmas goody you received," Snape egged Harry on, hoping that whatever present was inside would give him some form of ammunition to ridicule the boy further. 

"Only if you open yours first, sir." Harry would gladly take Snape with him into gift hell if need be. 

Snape drummed his fingers on the table, hoping to stall for time. "I will open mine, only if you open yours at the same time, Mr. Potter. There is no way I'm subjecting myself to their prying eyes alone." Snape gestured to the rest of the table, for the others were indeed eyeing them both curiously. 

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically. "If you insist, Professor." Harry looked around the table, noticing all the expectant looks directed at the two of them. "On second thought, why don't we take these somewhere more private to open them? 

Albus spoke up for the first time since the gifts arrived, "Yes, gentleman, why not take them to my office to open." 

Snape drew his wand out and cast a quick spell over the packages to make sure they hadn't been tampered with. When he indicated that they were safe, the two men reached for their gifts, which were festively wrapped alternately in bright red and gold and green and silver paper. They took their gifts and left the Great Hall and followed the headmaster to his office. 

Once inside, they each sat down in their usual places. "On the count of three, we'll tear the wrapping off and open them." 

_"One, two, three!"_

Both men ripped the paper off of the gifts and pulled the lids off the boxes at the same time. 

"What the... a snowglobe?" Harry exclaimed questioningly. 

"It would appear that I have the same gift. A snowglobe of what I wonder?" Snape quirked an eyebrow in curiosity at such a strange gift. 

"Well, let's lift them out of the tissue to see." 

However, before they got any further than touching the surface of the globe, both wizards vanished in a shower of confetti, followed by a pop that sounded like a Christmas cracker being opened. 

"Good luck, dear boys. You will certainly need it." Albus whispered as his two favourite children vanished from the office. 

~@~

Snape and Harry landed with a thud in a undignified heap and the snowglobes still clutched in their hands. To them it appeared as if they had just been ported to the entrance of the school. 

"Get off of me, you insufferable brat! Now!" Severus pushed Harry to the side and rose to his feet, smoothing his robes with his hands. _What a menace. He is so ungraceful outside of Quidditch, he can't even land properly after porting and he has to fall all over me._

"My, but your a pushy man, Professor." _He's the one who is an insufferable, irritating git._ Harry got up from his position on the floor and righted his tangled robes. 

"Perhaps, Mr. Potter, we should find the Headmaster and let him know about this." 

"Fine. I believe we both know the way." 

"Yes, all too well." 

If they were surprised at how quiet the castle had become in the short time it took for them to be ported to the entrance, neither one mentioned it. They also did not notice that the decorations were different then they were before they had been dumped unceremoniously on their arses in the entry hall. 

Harry looked around at the brightly decorated corridors as they walked to the headmaster's office, his eyes hurt from the glare of the tinsel. Severus was also noticing the bright, gaudy decorations and they reminded him strongly of Albus' fashion sense. 

"I'm going to need a headache potion before this day is through..." muttered a still irritated Snape. Harry heard his professor and chuckled, 

"Can you spare any extra?" Harry thought he heard Snape growl under his breath, and changed his mind. "On second thought, perhaps I should just take my glasses off. I don't think I can take much more of this joyful display." 

Severus wished he had a vision problem like Mr. Potter's at the moment, he would be happy with anything that would take away the sight before him also. 

"Oh right, Potter. And am I supposed to lead you around like I were a Guide dog?" 

"I'm not blind, you git! I'm just vision impaired." 

"Could have fooled me." 

Harry harrumphed at his annoying professor and sped up so he wasn't walking next to him. 

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" 

"I was under the impression we were on our way to the Headmasters office?" 

Snape took offence at Harry's tone. "You've just earned yourself a detention, Mr. Potter. I don't care if it is the holidays." 

"Whatever, Snape. Just because you have a bug up your bum, you take it out on me. Honestly, it's not like I've got major plans to go partying or something." 

"You, Mr. Potter are not helping my mood any. Please refrain from speaking further." 

"Well you're no basket of good cheer either, Professor." 

They both fell silent after that and continued to walk quietly to the headmasters office. The cantankerous pair finally reached their destination and headed up the stairs to speak with the headmaster. 

The office was empty, no Albus and no Fawkes. Just a letter hanging midair, tied to a piece of mistletoe. Severus pulled it down, and began to read the letter aloud. Off in the distance, the annoying strains of "Silver Bells" began to play. 

"Dear Severus and Harry." 

~@~ TBC ~@~ 


	2. The Letter Explains

Disclaimer: Not ours, no profit being made.  
Summary: *Slash* Snape and Potter get trapped together inside an enchanted snowglobe of Hogwarts during the holiday season. Who is to blame?  
Rating: PG-13 

**Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell  
_Part Two_**  
by magicalmistresses

_"Dear Severus and Harry, _

"I'm sure by now you are wondering where you are, and more importantly, why you are here. You are somewhere safe and no harm will come to you there. There being an exact replica of the snowglobes you no doubt still have grasped in your hands." 

With shocked expressions, both Severus and Harry looked over to the snowglobes that they had laid upon Dumbledore's desk. They turned back to the letter and Severus continued reading. 

_"You are located inside a fully functional Hogwarts within a snowglobe, which I keep on a shelf in my office. That means you will be provided with meals and all of your other basic neccessities. Now on to the why. _

"My dear boys, I love you both as if you were my own sons, and I have watched as you have become bitter, cynical shells of your former selves. At no time has this become more obvious than during the Christmas season. I've tried my hardest to make you see the purpose and joy of the holidays, but my previous efforts had failed. You leave me with no choice than to resort to drastic measures. Until you can rid yourselves of the cynical attitude with which you regard the holidays, you will remain inside this miniature Hogwarts. As you may have already noticed, I took the liberty of making Hogwarts a bit more festive for you." 

Hearing that, Harry got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and looked at Snape, who looked a bit green himself. 

_"On a side note, you should know that your magic will do you no good in this replica of Hogwarts. The only magic in effect is the spell that allows you to exist within the snowglobe. However, there is one room where you can sleep and be yourselves, I just hope that once you find it, you can see your way to future happiness. In the case of an emergency and you wish to speak with me, you must use the mistletoe that this letter was attached to."_

They looked at each other and groaned..."Mistletoe?" They return their attention to the letter once more. 

_"Use it wisely."_

Harry looked at Snape questioningly, "Use it how? He didn't say how we were to use the bloody thing." Then it dawned on Harry. He looked from Snape to the mistletoe and back again. "Oh, Merlin! NO!" 

"What is that supposed to mean, Mr. Potter?" 

Harry paled. Backing slowly away from his professor be began to stammer, "Erm... nothing... uh..Professor. Nevermind.." 

Severus rolled his eyes at the seventh year student. "Really, Mr. Potter. You should close your mouth before you begin to attract billywigs." 

Harry snapped his jaw shut tightly. 

Severus sighed and looked closely at the small sprig of mistletoe, hoping to see what was so special about it. Nothing about it looked out of the ordinary. He pocketed it within his robes, making sure to keep it handy if and when he figured out how to use the blasted thing. Severus then went back to the letter once more, hoping it was all a bad dream, while Harry went to the window and looked out longingly. 

"Professor! Come look at this!" 

"What is it now, Potter?" 

"Just come look." Harry waved to his professor to come closer. 

Severus joined Harry at the window, looking to see what had excited the young man. Peering out the window, Severus saw exactly what it was that Harry was seeing. "That sneaky, meddlesome bastard!" 

"I can't believe he actually did this to us!" 

"Look at him just sitting there, pretty as you please, and without a care in the world." 

Harry giggled. "He looks kind of funny, though, doesn't he? All fish eyed.." 

"That's because of all the water between the window and the surface of the globe, you idiot." 

"I knew that. And I'm not an idiot, you git. I was just stating an observation." 

"Just keep your observations to yourself, and let's just figure out what we are going to do now." 

"Well, I would think that would be obvious, _sir_. We need to find the room the Headmaster spoke of. But first, if you don't mind, I think I need something to drink. Could we go to the Great Hall to see if there is anything there?" 

"And walk back the way we came, through that nightmare called Christmas decorations?" 

"Do you have a better suggestion?" 

"We could stay here, it's not so bad here." There was almost a pleading quality to Snape's voice. 

But before Harry could utter a retort, the annoying background music that had been playing, increased in volume. _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh...._

"Right. You stay here with Jingle Bloody Bells, Professor. I'm going to find something to drink. Preferably something that will put me out cold, like a shot or two of Ogden's firewhiskey." 

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as the music continued to assault his ears. He was not two steps behind Harry when the music reached an annoying and deafening cresendo, at least that was what it felt like to his ears. 

Snape was grumbling behind Harry's back, but though the man spoke low, the music did not camoflauge his ranting. "Damn that man. How can I even begin to enjoy Christmas at this rate if I'm being terrorized by his awful taste in music, decorations and who knows what else we'll find. Especially if I have to enjoy it to get out of this hell hole." 

"I think you mean, hell globe, sir." 

"Don't remind me, Potter." 

They walked back the way they came, through the garishly decorated corridor that would lead them to the Great Hall. Grumbling all the way. 

Harry reached the doors to the Great Hall first and pulled them open, only to slam them quickly shut again. He leaned back against the doors sighing heavily. "Oh, Merlin, not there too." 

Snape pushed Harry out of the way and decided to take a look for himself and what he saw made the beginnings of a headache bloom into a full force migraine. The Great Hall had been converted into a bloody cinema. The House tables had been replaced with comfortable chairs, and in the place of the head table was a wide picture screen on which, according to the marquee just above said screen, was playing A Christmas Carol with Alistair Sim. 

"What an absolute nightmare. Happy Christmas, my arse. I can't believe this, I really can't believe this. It's like my worst nightmare warped into something beyond horrific. How can Albus think that this, all of this, whatever you want to call it, will make me feel joyful, grateful and at peace with the holiday season?" 

"I don't know what he was thinking, but I can tell you one thing. Being trapped in a sodding snowglobe with you, sir, is not my idea of a holly jolly good time." 

Just then, the song on the magical speaker began to play "It's a Holly, Jolly Christmas." 

"We really need to find that room. Do you think he gave us a clue as to where to look?" Harry asked his professor with a pained expression on his face. 

"Knowing the old meddler like I do, I'd say it's a given." Severus pulled the crumpled letter from his pocket. He smoothed it out and re-read the part about the room to rest and relax. "However, there is one room where you can sleep and be yourselves, I just hope that once you find it, you can see your way to future happiness." 

"See your way to future happiness....see your way...see..." Harry repeated afterwards. "See...future.. Could it be?" 

Harry knocked his head up against the doors he had been leaning against. 

"I can't read minds, Potter. What is it?" 

"He's referring to the Divinations classroom, Trelawney's attic." 

"Could this possibly get any worse?" Snape asked with trepidation. 

"We can only find out and see. Would you care to lead the way, or should I?" 

Harry led the way, reluctantly. He wanted to drag his feet, but the brightly festooned corridors they were now traversing were even worse, so he made his way through them without gazing to the left or right. But the worst still awaited them. Upon arriving at the Divinations classroom they were stunned to find meager accommodations. One single bed, one table with two chairs, and a bathroom with one tiny shower stall. Thankfully, not a Christmas decoration in sight and it was blissfully quiet. 

"I call the bed!" shouted Harry. 

~tbc~ 


	3. Two Lumps of Coal

**Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell_  
Part Three_**  
by weasleys-wizards-wheezes (formerly magicalmistresses)

_"I call the bed!" shouted Harry._

"You call the bed? YOU call the bed? Where do you expect me to sleep? Or are you being your usual noble Gryffindor self, not concerned about anyone other than yourself?" Snape snarled as he watched Harry sit down on the side of the bed and bounce on it a few times to test the springs. 

"Not bad. Feels pretty comfy actually," said Harry as he leaned back against the headboard. 

"Are you ignoring me, Potter? Are you deaf as well as blind? _Where_ do you expect me to sleep?" 

"Well, Professor, there are two chairs over there. Why not push them together and sleep on them?" 

Severus grumbled and pushed the chairs together, and attempted to lay down on them. Unfortunately, his height was so great that his feet hung off the edge. "Damn you, Potter! This isn't going to work! I am your professor, and I have the authority, therefore I should have the bed." 

Harry laughed at Severus' attempt to guilt him out of the bed. "Dream on, _Professor_. I called first dibs on the bed, and I am going to sleep right here." 

"Then can you at least supply me with the pillow and blanket?" 

"But there's only this one..." Harry whined pitiously. "And to be honest, I get very cold at night. You wouldn't want me to catch pneumonia, would you Professor?" 

"Does my face show that I care whether you suffer or not?" 

"Does mine?" questioned Harry. 

Severus growled and fled from the chamber to get away from the intolerable, selfish, brat. Only to be once more bombarded by the same irritating decorations they had come through before, as well as the deafening sound of Christmas music. 

He stopped, blinked and cringed. He thought perhaps Albus might have taken mercy on his dungeons. He couldn't go back into their temporary quarters. Not yet. He wasn't about to concede, and show Potter any weakness. So he stalked off towards the only safe haven he had ever known at Hogwarts. 

He decided to take the most direct route possible, hoping to minimize his contact with the Christmas Albus so cherished. Everywhere he went there were pine boughs and Christmas ornaments sprinkled with tinsel. And that infernal music, if you could call it music. It was an affront to his sensibilities. Snape yelled out to the walls of the school in disgust, "Why can't you play something classical?" 

The music warbled for a brief second. Then, he could have sworn that he heard the castle laughing at his plight, and it only served to make him angrier. Snape yanked out his wand on reflex and... "Damn it, nothing!" He raised the fist holding the wand and shook it towards where he thought Albus might be sitting. "You have meddled for the very last time, Albus. This time you have gone too far." 

He slammed into his dungeons, hoping to find respite from the madness only to find all the cauldons filled with some form of punch and his jars of potion ingredients filled with candy. And the worst thing imaginable stood before him, a massive evergreen trimmed with silver, gold, red and green garland, the sound of several Christmas songs playing simultaneously throughout his chambers. He clapped his hands over his ears, trying in vain to drown out the sickly, sweet Christmas cheer. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw a temper tantrum. He wanted to... 

"Professor?" 

He spun around to find Potter standing in the doorway. "What. Do. You. Want. Potter?" he asked through clenched teeth, his finger jabbing out each syllable as he spoke. 

"I expected you to come right back, sir." 

"A bit presumptuous of you, Potter." 

"Look, I was thinking. Maybe this replica has a Room of Requirement as well. Perhaps it will become a separate living quarters for you, sir." 

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose anxiously. "It's worth a try. Anything would be better than what we have had to deal with so far." 

"Do you think it's in its usual location?" 

"Gods, I hope so. I don't think I can take much more of this." 

Harry had to admit, the temptation to use the mistletoe was begining to outweigh the rest of their current circumstances, but he wasn't _that_ desperate. Yet. 

They took another route from the dungeons to one of the other towers. This time the decorations where all in white. White statues of reindeer pulling a white sleigh, with fake snow underneath the entire scene. _I'm dreaming, of a white Christmas...just like the ones I used to know..._

"Merlin, how many Muggle Christmas songs are there? I'm beginning to think we could spend weeks in here and not hear the same one twice." 

"Perish the thought." Snape visibly shuddered at the idea. They were now only a few steps away from the Room of Requirement. 

"Maybe you should start thinking about a nice comfortable bed, Professor.." "Al

right, Potter. I've got my ideal room in mind." 

"Well, you're the one who has to open the door first then." 

Severus reached out and turned the handle on the door. The room was a mockery of what he had pictured. It was no larger than three by five feet, barely big enough to house even Filius Flitwick. One wall was filled with a fireplace, the mantle hung with two stockings labeled "Severus" and "Harry." And by the fire, was a pan of roasting chestnuts. The smell of them filled the tiny room completely. And the damn music! Always the music! _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, jack frost nipping at your nose...._

Harry suppressed a grin and reached into his stocking. He pulled out two black lumps. "Coal? What do you think is in yours, Professor?" 

"I really don't care to know, Potter. Let's just get out of here." 

By the time they returned to their room, the only room it seemed not affected by the spirit of Christmas, they were tired and dispirited indeed. 

"Erm... um... I _could_ share the bed with you, sir." 

Severus paled at the thought. Potter was the last person on earth he wished to share a bed with. 

"How... uh.. generous of you, Potter. However, I don't think that would be appropriate. I am your professor." 

Harry put his hands on his hips in disgust. "Ok, this is the reality here. We are stuck in this snowglobe. There is only one bed. You can either share with me, sleep on the chairs or take the floor. Look, if it will make you feel any better, we can sleep top to toe, okay?" 

Snape looked from the chairs, to the floor, to the bed and back again. Harry was beginning to think the man would never respond. 

"Fine. FINE. Whatever. We'll sleep top to toe, as you suggested." 

"Okay then. I'm going to go to Gryffindor Tower to see if I can find some night clothes and a change of clothes for tomorrow. You might want to check the dungeons as well." 

"We have to leave again?" Snape actually spoke with a whinging voice. 

"Well, yes... unless you want to sleep in your underwear?" 

Snape thought about his underwear, he really didn't want Potter to see the snakes he had parading around down there. 

"Um, yes. Right. I'll head to the dungeons then. While you head to Gryffindor Tower." 

They each were gone about half an hour; when they both returned, they had in their hands the only things they had found in their trunks. Each carried a red flannel, one-piece jammie and a pair of fuzzy slippers. 

"Dumbledore is one sick, twisted old man." 

"You're figuring this out NOW?" Severus yelled, his usual calm shattered long ago. 

"You don't have to take your irritation out on me, you know. I'm in the same boat." 

"Same globe, Potter." 

"Whatever. I'm going to shower now. Don't hog the bed." 

"As long as you don't hog all the hot water. I would like to take a shower as well." 

Harry disappeared into the tiny bathroom and moments later, Snape heard the water start to run. Seconds after that he heard... 

"ARRRRGH!!!" 

~tbc~ 


	4. Christmas Pudding

**Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell_  
Part Four_ **  
by weasleys-wizard-wheezes

_"ARRRRGH!!!"_

Severus leapt to his feet when he heard Potter's scream. Logically, he knew that there was nothing here that could harm them, but old habits were hard to break. Before he could reach the door, it flew open and there stood a wet, bedraggled Harry. The poor boy looked like a drowned rat with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What on earth caused you to scream like a girl, Potter?" He noticed Potter starting to shiver while he was standing there. 

"Cccc..Cold...water." 

"What? Speak up, I can barely make out what you're stuttering." 

"I said...Cold. Water." 

Severus moaned, and he could swear he heard the final straw snap. However much he hated the situation and no matter how much the young man got on his nerves, Severus couldn't bear to watch him standing there shivering, with his teeth chattering like a wind up toy. He pulled the blanket down on the bed and motioned for Potter to slide underneath. 

"Go on. Get in. Can't have you catching pneumonia, now can we?" the irate man mumbled. 

Before he could get in, Harry went back into the bathroom and towelled off then changed into the one-piece pyjama. When he returned, Harry looked at Snape queerly as though he had grown a second head, but gratefully crawled into the warm bed. _He can't actually be concerned. I mean, really, I've never known him to be nice before, to me or anyone else._ As soon as Harry had snuggled deeply into the thin, but warm blanket, another blanket suddenly appeared at the foot of the bed. 

"That's odd. Maybe the castle feels you need another blanket to keep warm." 

"No, this one is fine, Professor. Don't waste that one on me now, we might need it later. Maybe you can use it as a pillow...." 

"Hmm, perhaps I should. But first, I think I need to wash up as well. Even if there is no hot water." 

Before heading into the bathroom to change, Severus pulled the sprig of mistletoe from his pocket, along with the letter Albus had left them, and placed them on the table. 

Severus did not make the mistake of stepping under an ice cold shower. Instead, he soaped up a flannel and washed the important bits, then towelled off and donned his own festive red jammies. When he exited the bathroom he found Potter already asleep and sprawled over the entire bed. _"It figures! He would hog the whole damn bed._

Severus walked over to the side of the bed closest to him and pushed at Potter's shoulder. "Potter! Wake up!" 

Potter just swatted at his hands and mumbled, "Go away, Ron." 

"Mr. Potter, wake up!" He shoved at the young man's shoulder even harder. Severus rolled his eyes. _Honestly!_ "Potter! Quit hogging the bed, I'm exhausted, I need some sleep." 

He finally gave up trying to wake him, and just shoved the young man over so that he could get into the bed. The extra blanket was fluffed with the hope of making it a comfortable pillow, and with a tired sigh, Severus slipped his legs under the blanket next to the warmth of Potters body. 

"Mmmm. Y'know, we could heat water at Room of Requirement," Harry mumbled sleepily. "G'night, Sev'rus." 

Severus laid there, stunned. Had he just heard Potter correctly? _I cannot believe that Mr. Potter called me by my first name._ It was his last coherent thought before dropping off into a deep sleep. 

At some point in the middle of the night, Severus was awakened by the inability to breathe. He peered from under sleep heavy lids to see Potter's toes shoved firmly into his nose. _Bloody hell!_ He pulled the offending foot out of his face, grabbed his "pillow" and switched to the head of the bed. Potter would just have to deal with it. 

Harry woke up bright and early, on what he could only assume was the next morning only to find himself wrapped in the arms of his potions professor. _"Wow! He has nice, strong arms. I had no idea how good it would feel to be held like this. It feels safe and somehow... right._ Momentarily forgetting that these were _Snape's_ arms he was nestled in, Harry rolled over to face the stern man. _He looks so different when he's sleeping,_ he marvelled. He closed his eyes again, and draping an arm around the waist of his professor, he settled in to enjoy the sensation of being held. 

When Severus woke some thirty minutes later, he had a totally different reaction to the situation. Severus stiffened when he realise that the slight body of his student was enveloped within his arms._"Merciful Merlin! How did we end up like this?_ Terrified of being discovered in such a compromising position, Severus scrambled to extricate himself from Potter's arms. All he managed to do was fall out of the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Severus righted himself quickly and checked to make sure that he had not disturbed his student. He saw that Potter was still sleeping contentedly and he sighed with relief. 

Harry of course, had felt his professor stiffen and then jerk away as if he had been stung. _Snape must truly be disgusted by the thought of having me in his arms._ Harry cringed when he heard Snape hit the floor, and his eyes flew open when he heard the door click shut. He rolled over and sighed, trying to bury his concerns by escaping into sleep. The last thought that crossed his mind before sleep overtook him was his own _I wish he didn't hate me so much._

Severus, who was still in his red flannel jammies, nearly ran to the library; the decorations passed by him in a blur. The only thought running through his mind was _Potter would never let me live this down if he knew I had held him in my arms._ He didn't even hear that incessant music that was still echoing through the corridors. _"Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town, Can't you make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down, And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a merry-go-round..."_

Before long, he was at the entrance to the library. He was hesitant to enter, afraid that like every other room they had encountered so far, this one would be different as well. Unfortunately for him, he was not wrong. The moment he entered he knew he was once more in a dimension of hell so deep that he could not escape from it. Instead of books lined along the shelves, they were filled with stuffed bears, wooden trains, toy soldiers, and building blocks. Every toy imaginable could be found on the shelves of what was formerly the Hogwarts library. It rivaled what he would assume was Santa's workshop. He backed out of the room, slowly afraid that any sudden movement would make the toys jump out at him. From the back of the 'toy store', he could hear _"Toys galore, Scattered on the floor, There's no room for more, And it's all because of Santa Claus!"_ playing. 

He'd begun the trek back to their 'room' when he remembered Potter's words before he had fallen asleep the previous night about heating water to wash up. He took a detour to the dungeons in order to confiscate a couple of cauldrons for just that purpose. 

As he entered his personal laboratory to retrieve his cauldons, the room was now playing another tune entirely. _"On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven swans a swimming..."_Severus responded to the music as if it were talking to him personally, "You are correct, I will be swimming, or at least washing. In warm water, as soon as I gather up a couple of cauldrons." The music once again warbled briefly to acknowledge Severus' speech. 

By the time he returned to the room, Potter was awake, and to his surprise, dressed in a fresh set of robes. The young wizard shrugged. "They just appeared out of nowhere." 

"Would there happen to be a set for me as well?" 

"Yes, over on the chair." Severus followed Potter's finger as it pointed to a chair pushed up against the far wall. He set down the cauldrons, grabbed the robes and disappeared into the bathroom to change. 

Harry looked at the cauldrons, puzzled. "Why'd you bring cauldrons?" he called out to Snape through the bathroom door. 

"To heat up some water by using the fire from the Room of Requirement." 

"Oh, nice idea, Professor." 

"Actually, Potter, it was yours," Snape said as he re-entered the room. 

Harry stood there, puzzled by what his professor had said. "Mine?" 

"Yes, yours. You mentioned it just prior to falling asleep last night." 

Harry thought for a moment, then paled as he remembered. "Um..." Harry started to apologise for calling his professor by his first name when the man interrupted him. 

"Potter, I don't know about you, but I am feeling a bit peckish. I suggest we try to find some breakfast." 

"We haven't tried looking in the kitchen yet, sir." 

"Very well then, let us proceed." 

They walked silently toward the kitchen, trying to ignore the gaudy displays they passed on the way. They reached the painting of the bowl of fruit and Harry reached out to tickle the pear. 

_Please, please...have something normal for us to eat,_ Harry silently begged as the painting slowly swung open. 

Sadly, it was not to be. There waiting on the tables, were gaily decorated gingerbread houses and plates of Christmas pudding. Severus could not accept that this was all that the castle would provide them; he pushed his way past Potter and headed for the cupboards that were lined against the walls. 

Harry watched as Snape yanked open one door after another, only to see the man slam it shut again in frustration. And again there was the music. _"Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer.."_ Severus paused in his quest and tried to calm himself. He clenched his hands and took several deep breaths. 

"This is getting ridiculous. Would he have us subsist on sweets, then?" 

"At least we haven't seen any lemon drops present." 

"Speak for yourself. You haven't been to the dungeons lately." 

Harry shuddered at the thought. "Well, we have to eat something, Professor, even if it is sweet. I'll grab some plates of the pudding and you can get us some cutlery." 

"Is there any brandy sauce there for the pudding, Potter?" 

"Yes, I'll bring some of that as well." 

They carried their items back to their room and set up the table for their first meal inside the globe. Both men were ravenous, having not had a meal since lunch the previous day. Severus covered his pudding with some of the brandy sauce and tucked right in. After several bites, he bit down on something cold and hard, nearly chipping a tooth. 

"Ouch!" He reached into his mouth to remove the offending object. It was a gold ring. 

"Well, well, Professor," Harry grinned. "It looks as if you will be getting married before the next year is through. Is there something you've been keeping from everyone?" 

tbc 


	5. Civil Conversation

**Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell  
_Part Five_**  
by  
weasleyswizardwheezes

_"Well, well, Professor," Harry grinned. "It looks as if you will be getting married before the next year is through. Is there something you've been keeping from everyone?" _

"Nonsense, Potter. This little trinket signifies nothing." His tone of voice may have indicated his nonchalance at the ring he held in his hands, but Severus had a hard time keeping the blush that threatened to erupt from appearing. 

"Well, you know the traditions, Professor. I was only saying..." 

"Yes, well... if one believed in superstitious tomfoolery, then maybe something like this gold ring would be of more significance." 

"It's funny you should mention superstitions here in the Divination classroom, Professor. I have a hard time believing all that mumbo jumbo myself. Although it can be 'fun' I really don't believe in it. What about you, sir?" 

"I believe that Trelawney is a charlatan." 

Harry snorted in laughter. "That appears to be something we agree upon." Harry hesitated for a moment. "May I ask you a question, sir?" 

Severus sighed in resignation. There wasn't anything else for them to do at the moment, except wander a castle filled with trinkets and toys or sit here and hold what may be a civilized conversation. 

"Yes, Potter. You may." 

"What is it about Christmas that gets under your skin? Why does it bother you so much?" 

"It's a long story, Mr. Potter. One that I really don't have the time to go into right now." 

"Um, but sir, we have all the time we need at our disposal. It's not like we're going anywhere." 

"Must you constantly remind me of that fact?" Severus leaned back in his chair and pushed his half eaten pudding away. He had lost his appetite. 

"But it's the truth. And there's no avoiding it." 

"Very well, Potter! You tell me why you are so anti-Christmas this year, and I may tell you my reasons. But I'm not promising anything." 

Harry put down the fork he'd been holding negligently in his hands, and contemplated Snape's request. 

"I told the Headmaster yesterday. You were there, don't you remember?" 

"Yes, I remember. But that can't be all of it, Mr. Potter. There has to be more than just missing your friends." 

Harry recognised the truth behind the man's words. He just wasn't sure that he was comfortable exposing his innermost thoughts to the man who, before this moment, seemed to loathe the very ground he walked upon. 

"Perhaps. It's just that...I'm not all that comfortable with telling people what really bothers me. I mean, I do miss Ron and 'Mione! This is the first year that I've had to spend Christmas alone since I came to Hogwarts." 

Harry paused for a moment, he felt that he might as well tell the entirety of it. In for a penny, in for a pound. "Since they got together..." he chewed on his lower lip in thought, "I've just felt kind of...kind of like the odd man out." 

Severus considered the young man's words before he spoke. "You know, Harry, despite what your little 'fan club' might tell you, the world does not revolve around you or your happiness. Children grow up, life goes on, and we make connections with new people who may shape our lives in completely different ways. This doesn't mean that your friends care any less for you, they just care for each other in a more exclusive way." 

Harry sat and pondered his professor's speech. "I understand that, sir. Honestly, I do. I think I'm just envious of their finding someone to be exclusive with, and it doesn't help matters that I'm different." 

"Different? Potter, you are no different than any other person out there, because honestly, you are not that exceptional. As a matter of fact, you're just a garden variety Gryffindor." 

Harry looked at his professor strangely, when he realized the man had misinterpreted his words. He was also insulted. "Garden variety? What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Average. Common. Ordinary. Just what you believe it implies. However, being a typical Gryffindor, you believe instead that you are noble, self-sacrificing and brave." 

"What if I'm not noble, self-sacrificing and brave? What if..." Harry paused as he was about to reveal exactly what he thought himself to be. "What if I'm scared shitless, especially of being alone? I'm afraid that I'm going to die before I get a change to even experience a meaningful relationship.Plus, I just want a chance to find out who I really am, without all the Boy.. who... whatever nonsense..." 

"Come, now, Mr. Potter. Surely you eat up all of that attention?" 

"Truly, Professor Snape. Have you ever noticed me yelling, 'look at me' in order to get that attention? Besides, you've seen my memories, sir. You know better than that." 

"But surely, your seeking out the evil doer in all the years you've been at Hogwarts would indicate that 'look at me' hero attitude of yours. You've sought the limelight by playing the hero." 

"Seeking him out? You've got to be bloody kidding me! Do you honestly think I wanted to find the stone? Or the basilisk? What about the graveyard? Would I ask _him_ to use the Cruciatus on me? 

"The bastard has been trying to kill me since the day I was born. I didn't ask for this. Surely you see this? And, oh god, all the people who have died because of me. I certainly wanted that!" 

Harry was nearly hyperventilating now, tears stinging his eyes; he thought of all the people he had known, cared for and lost. "Cedric, Sirius, _my parents_! 

"And every time you go to _him_ you put yourself in danger as well. I live with this guilt every single day of my miserable life. What if I'm not strong enough to take _him_ down? What then?" 

Severus had no idea the can of worms he was opening with one simple question, and had no clue how to approach answering the young man. For once, he felt he didn't have the correct answers or even any answers to give. _Wait a minute. Did he just mention me?_

"Potter, why would you be concerned about me? You have no control over my actions." 

"Maybe not, but the longer he lives, the more danger you are in. Just another of my many failures, someone else I care about being..." Harry stopped when he realized what he had said. 

"I think it's time we go get some water to heat up." Clearly uneasy with what Potter's words implied, Severus rose from his chair and went to retrieve his cauldrons. "Are you coming along?" 

Happy that Snape was not going to confront him about what he had just divulged, Harry rose to follow his professor. 

"Do you need me to carry anything, Professor?" 

"I believe I can manage two empty cauldrons, Potter. Perhaps when they are full of hot water, that I may then need your assistance." 

Harry trailed behind Snape, all the while contemplating their emotionally charged conversation. While he watched each step the man in front of him took, his thoughts lingered over the words Snape had imparted to him. _Hold the broomstick, did Snape call me Harry?_ This was definitely something worth thinking about. 

They reached the Room of Requirement and Harry remembered that nearby there was a loo. Harry walked passed the professor, opened the door and sure enough there was a fully functional bathroom. The carol playing this time was really inappropriate, or so Harry thought. _Thumpety thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Look at Frosty go. _

"I think we should make quick work of this, Professor. I don't really want to be here any longer than necessary." 

They proceeded to fill the cauldrons with water, and each of them carried one to the Room of Requirement setting them over the fire to heat up. Before long, the water was steaming and Snape used 'his' stocking to lift and carry the hot cauldron. Harry followed his lead and used his stocking for the same purpose. 

They returned to the nearby bathroom and Severus indicated that they should take separate sinks to wash up. Snape made sure the sink was stoppered and he lifted his cauldron and tipped in some freshly warmed water. While it cooled a bit, he started to strip down out of his robes and took off his white linen shirt. All the while trying not to notice what his young student was doing next to him. 

Harry just stood there, gaping at the man as he watched him disrobe. 

"What are you staring at, Potter?" 

"You." His unconscious thought slipped out before he could censor himself. _Stupid! How on earth could you have said something so damned stupid Harry? Now he's really going to think you're weird._

"What is it about me that you find so fascinating that you feel you must stare? You look like a carp with your mouth hanging open." 

Harry closed his mouth with a snap and turned away from the man he'd been ogling. He knew he couldn't answer that question without implicating himself further. Seriously, he couldn't tell the man he'd been thinking he had a nice body. _Did I just think Snape has a nice, hard body?_ So he decided it best to simply ignore the question and began to take off his own robes. 

Soon it was Severus' turn to stare. _Who knew what Potters robes hid! Certainly not I! Merlin, is that what Quidditch does to thighs..._ Before _he_ could be caught staring, he turned away from his student. 

He cleared his throat as they finished washing up. "I think we should go back to the kitchen and see if we can find something else to eat." 

"Yeah, I'm still hungry. That pudding tasted alright, but it wasn't all that filling." 

They rinsed out the cauldrons and left them to dry in the washroom, then began the endless walk toward the kitchen. They were so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't even notice the gaudy decorations they passed in the corridors. 

The portrait opened the moment Harry reached out to tickle it, and they entered to try to find any food other than pudding. The moment they stepped into the room, their nostrils were assaulted by the aroma of Steak and Mushroom pie, and Cornish Pasties which appeared to be freshly baked. 

Harry looked at Severus with his eyes wide, his mouth literally watering. Not willing to tempt fate, he merely picked up two plates and loaded them with as many pies and pasties as he could carry. They never knew when they might get food this good again. 

"Professor Snape? Could you bring the cutlery again? And check the ice box for pumpkin juice. I'll grab two glasses and we can take lunch in our room." _Our room. Funny to think of it that way._

Severus grunted and did as he was requested, and silently followed Harry as they made their way back to the room. 

Harry opened the door and froze in temporary shock. 

"Wow! A bigger bed. More room to..." Harry clapped his hand over his mouth to silence himself. 

"More room, indeed, Mr. Potter. Perhaps tonight you can manage to keep your toes out of my nose." He quirked an eyebrow in mock distress, as Harry began to blush attractively. 

_Blush attractively? Good gods, what am I thinking?_

tbc 


	6. No Intermission

**Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell  
_Part Six_**  
by and 

_Blush attractively? Good gods, what am I thinking?_

"Toes up your nose, sir? Um, is that what made you turn around last night?" 

"Hmph!" _How would he know I'd turned around last night, he was supposed to be asleep. Does that mean he was awake and aware of being in my arms and it didn't upset him?_

"I'll take that as a yes." 

Severus stacked the plates from breakfast and moved them to the bathroom temporarily so that Harry could put down the pies. 

"Well, Potter, don't just stand there, set the food down so we can eat." 

"Oh, right. Lunch! You know, sir, I wonder what's making the castle cough up decent food now?" 

"Who knows what this castle is capable of, seeing as how Albus charmed it." 

Severus watched as Harry placed the full plates of food down on the table and nearly spilled the contents onto the mistletoe and letter. Severus picked them up before anything could happen to them. He fingered them absent-mindedly as he continued to watch Harry set the table. Harry watched the professor out of the corner of his eye and especially eyed the mistletoe. 

"Maybe we should hang the mistletoe from the ceiling somewhere so it doesn't accidentally get discarded, Professor." 

"Yes, perhaps, we should. But first, let's eat the food before it gets cold." 

Both men took their seats and began to eat their lunch silently, stealing glances at one another, when they thought the other was not looking. 

Several times Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything to break the silence, then thought better of it. As much as he liked to hear his professor talk, most of what came out of that mouth was not polite or cordial. Especially where he was concerned. 

For his part, Severus felt that Potter wanted to talk, and for once he would actually welcome a conversation with the young man, but wasn't sure how to break the silence himself. 

It was Harry that finally broke down and spoke first. "You know, you never did tell me why you hate Christmas so much...," he said between mouthfuls of savoury pie, while his eyes locked onto his professor's face. 

"I said that I _might_ tell you why. It wasn't a guaranteed thing." 

"Oh. I see." For some reason, the fact that his professor wouldn't open up to him disappointed him, especially after he had literally bared his soul to the man earlier. Plus, he had been looking forward to knowing more about this man who had been his teacher for almost seven years. 

Severus watched the disappointment cross his student's face. And something inside of him shifted, changed...he wasn't sure what to call it. _He honestly wants to know more about me. No one has really wanted to know more about me, no one has ever asked me directly what it was that made me hate Christmas, not even Albus._

They finished up their lunch in silence, with Harry clearing up the dirty plates when they were done. 

"Should I take these back to the Room of Requirement and wash them there?" 

"No, take them to the kitchen. If they haven't disappeared by now, I'm not going to worry about them overly much." 

"Alright. Um, since we don't really have anything planned or something to occupy our time until dinner, do you want to try watching a film?" 

"A film? Is that what was downstairs in the Great Hall?" Severus enquired. 

"Yep. What do you say? Would you like to join me? Who knows, it could be fun." 

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Seeing as how there isn't much else to do in this god forsaken place." 

Harry chuckled as he gathered up the plates and glasses, happy to have gotten a fairly civil response from Severus. Severus went to the bathroom and retrieved their other dishes and they carried them back to the kitchen. From there they proceed to the Great Hall. 

"I wonder if that same film is playing from when we entered the first time." Harry pondered just as they reached the doors. Harry reached for the handle and held the door open for Severus. "After you, sir." 

"The way things are going around here, I would not be surprised if the same film was still playing in there." 

Upon entering, Severus looked up at the marquee and saw that it was not the same film. The sign now said, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" by Dr. Suess. 

"Hmm, I wonder if this is Albus' none to subtle way of telling me to stop acting like a 'grinch.'" 

Harry chuckled, "You know, I think I actually caught this film on the telly once when I was living with the Dursley's. You do remind me an awful lot of the Grinch sir. 

"Look who's talking, Mr. Potter-Grinch. You're stuck here with me for the exact same reason that I am stuck here with you." 

"I guess. Look, there's some popcorn, how about we get some of that, sit down and hopefully the film will start." 

They each grabbed a bowl of what appeared to be warm, buttery popcorn and took their seats. As soon as their bums settled, the film started playing. 

When it began, Severus pointed out what he felt was a glaring oversight, "It's not even got real people in it, what is this?" 

"What does it look like, it's an animation, sir. A series of drawings. It's fun, just watch." 

"Wow, professor, the Grinch does bear a striking resemblance to you, don't you think?" Harry said teasingly. 

"I'm certainly not that particular shade of green," Severus grumbled. 

"Well, no, sir. You definitely do look better than the Grinch. I mean, your sneer is definitely more intimidating, while his is very cartoonish." 

"But you just told me that he resembled me! Does that not make me cartoonish as well? Well, which is it Potter?" 

Harry felt that any ground he had been making with his professor in forging some sort of friendship or comradery was slipping, and he rushed to correct his mistake. "I don't think you are cartoonish at all, sir. Far from it. I meant that he resembled you in attitude only." 

Severus relaxed a little in his chair then. "Oh. I see. So is there any hope for me?" 

"Hope for you how, Professor?" 

"Don't worry yourself about it, Potter. Let's just watch the animation." 

Harry continued to look questioningly at his professor. _Will I ever understand this man?_ Harry sighed quietly and turned his attention once more to the screen. 

Severus secretly bagan to enjoy the film. It was lighthearted and fun, but he understood the underlying message Albus was trying to make. 

At some point midway during the short film, Harry began to lean closer to Severus, his head coming to rest on the taller man's shoulder. Severus became painfully aware of the warm body inching closer to his own. Not only did he have to fight the urge to rest his chin upon the young man's head, but he also wanted to reach for the hand just mere inches away from his own. 

Before they knew it, the short film was over and the marquee overhead changed once more. Next film showing was "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer." Severus grinned to himself. Though he had never before seen a Muggle film, he was quite enjoying himself. Of course, it didn't hurt that he had a warm body snuggled up next to his. 

Severus sat very still, afraid to even breathe, for fear of breaking the spell that had been cast over them. He didn't think that Harry was aware of what was happening, and he did not want to draw attention to the precarious situation. 

However, Harry was very aware of the situation. He was willing the man next to him to reach out to him, going so far as to brush his hand against Severus's several times with the hope that he would take hold of it. But for being an educated man, his professor was terribly obtuse and Harry's hand remained un-held. 

The next film was also short, but highly entertaining to the two wizards, at one point where Rudolph ran off with the elf-dentist, Harry wanted to remark about how the elves in the film looked nothing like the house-elves at Hogwarts. Harry though was afraid to break the spell. He was enjoying his position next to Severus, therefore he was scared that if he spoke the other man would go back to being his mean, aloof self and shrug him off, but he decided to take a chance and mention it anyway. Happily, Severus did not throw Harry's head off his shoulder and he bravely snuggled closer. 

All to soon, the second and apparently last film ended. Harry did not want to move, he was so comfortable where he was, and for several minutes both wizards sat in silence. 

But as the silence stretched and the minutes grew longer, Severus began to realise how inapproriate it was. _Strangely, my heart is urging me to stay right where I am. But when have I ever listened to my heart? My head is telling me that this is wrong._

Severus shifted ever so slightly, hinting that it was time for Harry to move. He didn't want to push the young man away. He didn't want to give the impression that he was upset with him. Far from it. But it was time to get up and stretch their legs. If he could avoid having to go back to their room with Harry, he would. However, Albus had made sure that they would both have to spend the majority of their time in the room or be assaulted with unlimited Christmas cheer. _But just maybe Albus knew what he was doing after all. I certainly don't feel as ambivalant about the holidays as I did just yesterday afternoon._

"Well, Potter, I must say that was somewhat tolerable." 

"Honestly, sir, call me Harry." 

tbc 


	7. The Reason

**Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell  
_Part Seven_**  
by sherdelune and goldenpaw aka weasleys-wizards-wheezes

_"Honestly, sir, call me Harry."_

Severus looked at his student in consternation, not sure how to respond to such a request. He just nodded his head instead as if in acceptance, then turned and led the way back to their room. As they entered, Harry noticed a new item had joined their sparse decorations. 

"Looks like the castle thinks we would like to play chess, professor. Although my chess skills are sadly lacking..." 

"If I am to call you 'Harry,' then whilst we are in this snowglobe, you may call me 'Severus.'" 

"Severus." The name tripped off Harry's tongue as though it were a foreign language, and he smiled crookedly at his professor. "I'll try to remember that, si...I mean, Severus." 

He noticed the mistletoe laying haphazardly by the chess board and turned to Severus. "Would you mind if I hung this from the ceiling, Severus? I'd hate for something to accidentally happen to it, especially if it's our only means of contacting Professor Dumbledore." 

"Please, go ahead and hang it. I would feel much safer with it on the ceiling, especially if the castle plans on gifting us with anything else." 

Harry beamed and made an attempt to hang the mistletoe, but his arms fell short of his goal. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, as a long fingered hand plucked the mistletoe from his hand. "Here, allow me." 

While Harry was still reaching up to hang the sprig, warm breath tickled the back of his neck as Severus divested him of the mistletoe, and it caused him to shiver ever so slightly. Severus hung it from the ceiling with ease. 

They stood there quietly -- still standing very close together -- for a moment until Severus cleared his throat. "Shall we play, then?" 

Severus sat down on the side of the table where white was positioned. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to go first.... Harry?" 

"That's fine. Like I said, I'm really not a good chess player. Ron routinely kicks my arse." Harry smiled at the thought of his friend. Surprisingly, he wasn't upset by it, not like he would have been, say, a day or two ago. 

"Well then, perhaps I can teach you some of the finer skills in strategy." 

"You'd do that for me, si..Severus?" Harry seemed genuinely surprised, but was pleased nonetheless. "I would love to learn. Then when we get out of here, I can kick Ron's arse for a change." 

Severus chuckled at the idea of Harry walloping Mr. Weasley over a game of chess. 

"I think that all depends on how well you absorb the information I'm about to impart to you. So far, you've not really shown me that you're capable of learning anything." Even though they had relaxed in their relationship of student/teacher, Severus still couldn't help but bait the young man. 

Harry pretended to be offended. "Hey! I'm not that bad." Severus quirked an eyebrow at Harry. Harry chucked in return, "Okay, so I could stand to pay attention more often, but I'm still not that bad." Severus merely smirked. 

"You just do that for effect, don't you, Severus?" 

"Do what?" he replied with an innocent expression plastered over his face. 

"Oh, I give up. There's no talking with you, is there?" 

Again, Severus just smirked, hoping to bait Harry further. Harry didn't fall for it this time and turned his attention to the chess board. 

They spent the next three hours playing chess, as they fell into comfortable conversation with one another either over the finer points of chess or about their plans to take revenge upon Albus once they finally got out of the snowglobe. 

"So, should we go the old-fashioned muggle route and do something to his lemon drops, like dip them in salt?" 

"Oh, Severus, you do have a devious mind. But I was thinking of something even worse. We need to do something that will keep him from meddling with us ever again." Harry pondered quietly. 

"Unless, we Avada Kedavra the man, I don't see how we could accomplish that. I've known the man almost my entire life, he's always meddled." 

"I just don't understand the reason behind him putting us in here. Yes, I admit I was kind of grouchy because Ron and 'Mione left me alone this Christmas, but that doesn't merit being thrown into an enchanted snowlglobe. What could he possibly be trying to accomplish?" 

"Perhaps he has an ulterior motive. I mean the man never does things by halves. Maybe he just wants us to be able to work more effeciently together in order to vanquish the Dark Lord." Severus moved his white knight to capture and destroy one of Harry's pawns. 

Harry watched the move with little interest, he was more attuned to the conversation instead. "Perhaps, but we know in the end, that it will be me that has to strike the final blow. However, I just hope everyone in the Order gets their chance at striking a blow for all those that have suffered at his hands. You will be by my side in this, won't you?" 

"I will be yes, Harry, along with the rest of the Order, as you've suggested. I'll... I'll also help teach you whatever you feel you need to know to help vanquish him. Will you be up to that?" 

"I think this time, i will be, Severus. I'm learning that there is now too much at stake if I don't." 

"Alright then. One stipulation is that I will require your full attention when the time comes and when we leave here. No half measures on your part, I give you my all, and you give me yours." 

"Fair enough." Harry picked up his queen and moved it to capture Severus' knight. "Check." 

"Check? How?! Well, the game is not over yet, not until checkmate is called." Severus looked at the board closely, trying to see where things had gone wrong. Perhaps, if he paid more attention to the game and less on Harry Potter. 

Harry quirked his eyebrow and smirked, using his best "Snape" sneer, "Apparently I can learn, thankfully it's from the best teacher I know though." 

_Did he just use MY smirk on me? And did he just compliment me?_ Severus' normal cynical mask dropped for a brief second in surprise. 

It was long enough for Harry to take notice. _He does look so much different when he is either sleeping, or not wearing that damn mask of his._

Severus cleared his throat and decided it was best best not to comment. Instead he felt it was time to redirect their attention, as it had been long enough now to go in search of dinner. "I'm feeling hungry, how about you?" 

Harry knew that tactic for what it was, and decided to play along. He looked down at the chess board to hide the fact that he rolled his eyes. "Fine, Severus. I could do with something to eat. I just hope that there is something decent in the kitchen again." 

"Perhaps if we wish hard enough, we'll get fish and chips or bangers and mash." 

Both were so lost in thought about the recent developments in their relationship that they did not even notice the gaudy decorations, the cheerful music or anything else on their way back to the kitchen. This time Severus reached the painting to the kitchens first and tickled the pear. 

This time the kitchen was filled with bangers and mash. 

"It worked! I don't bloody believe it!" Harry exclaimed. 

Severus' mouth started to salivate at the wonderful smells emanating from within. "I think we must be doing something right, Harry. The castle seems to be obliging us at every turn." 

"Perhaps we should go over the past day and see if we can find a pattern and piece together why." Harry went to the cooler and got out the pumpkin juice. 

"I have an idea already as to why." 

Harry walked over to the center table where the food was located and took a seat, while Severus got the necessary plates and cutlery. "Do you care to share your idea, Severus?" 

"Well, let's look at the cause and effect of some of the events that have taken place." The music lowered as they talked, it was now almost like music heard in a restaurant, there, but not intrusive. Something both wizards did not fail to notice. 

"See, that's an example right there. We're talking, communicating civilly and the castle responds to that. Another example is when I let you take the bed after your cold shower, we were then immediately gifted with an extra blanket." 

"What about the fresh robes?" quizzed Harry. 

"I took your suggestion to heart and went to retrieve the cauldrons for heating our water. And the first time we actually conversed civilly, was over the christmas pudding, soon afterwards we were awarded a better meal of savoury pies and pasties." 

"So every time we are kind and civil to one another, the castle rewards our behaviour." Harry summed it all up. 

"So it would seem," Severus replied while he forked into some of his lovely dinner. 

"But what did we do to get the chessboard?" asked Harry. 

"Oh, Potter, you can be thick when you choose to be" Severus commented shaking his head. 

"Harry, remember?" Harry did not like Severus' reverting back to his surname, and made a hurt face. He was becoming too accustomed to hearing 'Harry' coming from Severus' smoky, smooth voice. 

Severus was not keen on reminding Harry about the two films, or the fact that Harry had snuggled up close against him. 

"Oh, the films..." sudden realisation smacked Harry square in the face. "Oh, Merlin, the films," he said, then choked as whatever he was eating went down the wrong way. 

~tbc~ 


	8. An Eyeful

**Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell  
_Part Eight_**  
by weasleys-wizards-wheezes aka sherdelune and goldenpaw

_"Oh, Merlin, the films," he said, then choked as whatever he was eating went down the wrong way._

Severus leapt up from his stool and rushed around to Harry's side of the table. Severus stood at Harry's back and pounded on it in the hopes of dislodging whatever it was that obstructed his airway. That seemed to do no good, so Severus reached around Harry and then proceeded to do the Merrich Manoeuvre. 

Eventually the piece of sausage Harry had been eating gave way. Harry gasped for breath, "What was that you just did?" 

"That, Mr. Potter, was the Merrich Maneouvre, but Muggles call it the Heimlich. Typical really, a wizard discovers it first, but it's a muggle that gets all the recognition." 

"Well thank Merlin for Merrich. And thank you, Professor. You saved my life, yet again." Harry leaned back hesitatntly against Severus, who still stood with his arms wrapped around the younger wizard. 

"It's Severus, remember Harry." Severus smiled tentatively down at the young man. "And honestly, I'm beginning to think that you need a permanent guardian angel." 

Harry blushed. "Yes, of course, _Severus_. I must have forgotten in the panic," _and considering he called me Mr. Potter, so did Severus_ Harry mused. "I'm beginning to think that you're right, though. I do need someone looking after me permanently. Perhaps I should take applications?" 

"Yes, applications would be good. The criteria should be someone who is also brave and foolish in wanting to follow you around all the time, because you will definitely be leading them into danger as well." 

Harry laughed ironically. "I fear the only one foolish enough to want to follow me around is Colin Creevey, and I'm not sure I want him as my protector." A soft smile played at Harry's lips, and he decided to follow his gut instinct and continued speaking. "Actually, I already have someone else in mind for the job, he's already fulfilled this duty on numerous occasions. How about it Severus, care to apply?" Harry risked flirting a bit, considering Severus still stood with his arms wrapped around Harry. 

Severus jumped back as though he had been branded with a hot iron, his arms dropping forcefully to his sides. This caused Harry to be off balance and he started to fall from his perch on the stool. However, Severus jumped right back behind him to prevent him from falling backwards. 

"See what I mean, Severus?" Harry asked impishly. 

"You are just accident prone. I highly doubt that you will break your neck anytime soon." Severus paused briefly dodging the issue at hand. "It's getting late, we should return to our room and wash up to prepare for bed." 

"I wonder if we'll find anything new there.." Harry said wistfully. 

"Perhaps we should wish for hot water. It appeared to work for bangers and mash, it couldn't hurt to try. Besides, I deplore the thought of trudging all the way to the Room of Requirement just to wash up." 

"Hey, I just noticed that the decorations don't look as gaudy now. I wonder when that happened?" Harry pointed out as they walked back to their room. 

Severus stopped and looked at the decorations. He'd passed this way so many times in the past two days, that he had started to pay them no mind. "You know, you're right. Thank goodness for small favours. Now I can walk through the school without having to put up mental blinders." 

They arrived back to their room and Harry went directly to the shower to see if their wishing had helped. Severus heard a loud whoop of joy from the washroom and guessed that they now had hot water, which meant hot showers and no more trudging water to the Room of Requirement. 

Harry came back out from the washroom. "You go first, Severus. You've earned it. Seeing as how you've saved my life twice this evening." 

Severus smirked and took advantage of Harry's generous nature. "If you insist.." 

Harry settled on the bed and then all of a sudden noticed the extra pillow. He yelled out to Severus through the door, "It's our lucky night, Severus. We got an extra pillow as well." 

The shower came on in the washroom and Severus spoke as he entered it's warmth. "Will wonders never cease?" 

Harry got up from the bed and wandered over to the chess board to randomly play with the pieces. He would have fond memories of that afternoon, when he and Severus had been at peace and companionable with one another, as Severus had taught him strategy in playing. 

He heard Severus get out of the shower and called in to him. "Do you fancy another game of chess after I shower?" 

Harry was still determined to find out what caused Severus to despise the hoilday season so much and thought maybe he could get the answer out of him as they played chess. Plus, they had yet to finalise a way that they would get back at Albus for placing them here, although Harry was secretly enjoying this time alone with Severus. 

Harry turned as Severus exited the washroom and once again, all Harry could do was stare at the older wizard. _Merlin, but he's handsome._

Water dripped down from Severus' hair and ran down a fairly smooth chest, before the droplets disappeared at the edge of the towel wrapped around his waist. "I forgot to bring my infernal nightwear with me. The next thing I'll wish for is a nightgown or regular pyjamas." 

Harry watched as Severus picked up his red pyjamas from the foot of the bed and started towards the washroom to change. _Damn, I almost wish he'd change in here._ "Wait a minute, Severus! You can change in here while I take a shower." 

"All right." Severus waited until Harry was in the washroom, before he turned to the bed for leverage and placed his foot inside the red atrocity Albus apparently thought of as suitable sleepwear. 

Harry realised he had also forgotten his nightwear, and exited the room he had just entered, only to catch an eyeful of Severus' arse as he was putting on his pyjamas. His eyes widened in appraisal, gasping aloud at the sight, and the first thought that came to mind was _Gah, but that man has a fine arse._

Severus turned around at the sound and caught Harry gaping at him, with his jaw wide open and his eyes glazed over. Harry's eyes widened even more, as he now took in _all_ of Severus from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. He got a good eyeful of naked man. Another stray thought went through Harry's mind at the sight, _Yum!_

Both men blushed crimson as Harry stumbled for his pyjamas. "I forgot these," he croaked, as he grabbed his pyjamas from the bed and made a hasty retreat back to the washroom in embarrassment. 

Stunned, Severus plopped down upon the bed, the pyjamas in his hand forgotten. _Was that desire I just saw in Harry's eyes? Desire for me?_

Severus listened as the shower started again. His mind totally focused on imagining Harry naked standing under the hot, steamy, spray which was running in rivulets down that toned body. He shivered at the delicious, but totally inappropriate thought. He felt his body stir as the image wouldn't leave. 

He quickly stood up and put the pyjamas on before Harry could return, then he began to set the chess board up. He just hoped he'd be able to focus on the game and not on the young wizard that would be sitting opposite him. If he had to, he could always conjure up the image of Trelawney naked. That would definitely be guaranteed to dispel any inappopriate thoughts. 

Soon the water shut off and out appeared a still embarrassed and very awkward Harry. 

"I believe you had mentioned wanting to play a game of chess a few moments ago. I assume you still do?" 

Harry could not meet Severus' eyes, and merely nodded, taking his regular place behind the black pieces on the chess board. He waited in silence as Severus also took his seat and moved the first white pawn. The game began in earnest, with neither wizard talking. 

Harry sat and watched Severus through lowered eyes as the man played. He was still curious as to why Severus did not like Christmas, but thought better of pushing the matter further, at least for tonight. 

They only made it through the one game, when Severus could take the silence no longer. His mind was just not on the game, even though he had won. 

"I think we need to make better sleeping arrangements. Especially now that we have two blanets, two pillows and a larger bed." 

Harry's heart sunk, he had surely made a mess of things this time. "Yes, I suppose you're right," Harry sighed. "What did you have in mind?" 

"I suggest we each take half the bed and use the blankets like sleeping sacks. One blanket wrapped around you and one wrapped around myself." 

"Fine, sir. Do you want to call it a night now?" 

"Yes, my mind just isn't on the game this evening." 

Harry muttered deprecatingly and with sarcasm, "I wonder why" and frowned to himself. Severus did not hear Harry's mutterings, as he was lost in his own thoughts about the night ahead. 

Both men were silent after that, as they each had too much on their minds at the time. Harry crawled into the sleep sack he had created. 

"Goodnight, sir," Harry spoke softly, tentatively. 

Severus did not reply. He simply blew out the candles and settled into, what was for him, destined to become a long, sleepless night. 

~tbc~ 


	9. The Mistletoe Solution

**Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell  
_Part Nine_**  
by weasleyswizardwheezes aka sherdelune and goldenpaw

_"Goodnight, sir," Harry spoke softly, tentatively. _

Severus did not reply. He simply blew out the candles and settled into, what was for him, destined to become a long, sleepless night. 

Severus finally fell asleep at some point that night, plagued by dreams of desire filled green eyes. The scene of Harry finding him naked played over and over in his mind's eye, each time with a different outcome. 

The first one was horrible to him -- Harry hadn't looked at him with desire, instead he had laughed and pointed as if amused by what he had seen. The second one was of thinly veiled disgust, in it he was certain that Harry knew what lecherous thoughts he was having. The third time, his subconscience decided to be marginally nicer to him and Harry just looked disinterested and had shrugged his shoulder and turned to re-enter the bathroom. But in the fourth version, Harry licked his lips and walked slowly toward him, arms reaching for him. He found himself burning up with desire. Severus unknowingly kicked off the blankets, as the heat in the room began to match the heat of his dreams. 

Sleeping restlessly next to Severus, Harry was having similar dreams. Only in his, Severus was actively participating in very erotic, enticing dreams, some of the hottest Harry had ever had. They only got steamier as the night wore on, as did the room, causing the young man to push his blanket off. 

As quickly as the temperature had risen in the castle, it then began to drop, until both wizards were shivering in the cold. The blankets were now on the floor and the two men were not cold enough to wake. Instead, each slowly crept towards the warmth of the other. By morning, Severus and Harry were so entangled it was difficult to tell where one began and the other ended. 

Harry's head was nestled under Severus' chin and his leg was sandwiched between the other man's, with their feet entwined and definitely playing footsie. Severus' arms were wrapped securely around the younger wizard, with one of his hands settled over Harry's arse, while the other cupped the back of Harry's head, his fingers laced through the short, silky strands of Harry's hair. Severus had been absently stroking it as he had slept. 

"Mmmm, Severus," a half-asleep Harry moaned, as he cuddled closer to the warmth. 

Severus pulled the young man tighter into his embrace. Harry arched into Severus and moaned again. Severus woke with a start, when he discovered that he and Harry were once again cradled in each others arms. The motion startled Harry, who also woke up at that moment. 

Their gazes locked for a moment before Severus scrambled out of the bed and ran to the washroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry flopped over onto his back and flung his arm over his eyes in disbelief. _Not again! So close...so fucking close. Why does he keep running away from me?_

Neither man had taken that moment of awareness to understand the state of the desire they shared; instead, each man thought he was alone in his wants and needs. Despite the obvious signs that there was something between them, they continued thinking that the other could not possibly reciprocate these feelings. 

Severus was leaning under the cold spray coming from the shower head. He definitely felt the need to cool off after waking up with such a pleasant armful of Harry. He almost regretted that they would have to leave this snowglobe sooner or later. But the sooner they left, the sooner he could avoid the temptation that was Harry, for he was still the young man's professor. And Harry would soon be leaving Hogwarts, and any thoughts he might be entertaining of his old potions master would leave with him. 

Severus switched the cold to hot when he realized he was starting to turn blue and quickly finished showering. 

_Merlin, I forgot to bring a change of clothing with me._ Given a choice between the horrid red jammies or a towel, Severus opted for a towel around his waist and braved going back out to face Harry. He took a deep breath to steel himself and exited the washroom. 

"It's all yours, Potter." 

Harry cringed. He should have known to expect this type of reaction from Severus. He knew the other man resorted to distance and last names when he was off-balance and upset about something. He knew it shouldn't hurt, but it did all the same. 

Harry didn't correct Severus this time. He just got up from the bed and skirted Severus as he entered the washroom. The other man halted him before he could close the door. "Don't forget your clothes." 

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it," remarked an upset Harry. He grabbed his robes and stalked into the washroom once more, the door slammed shut for the second time that morning. Severus flinched, then sighed wearily. 

_I'm so confused. He appears to care for me, but this just cannot be. I'm his professor, who he has always hated. I'm twenty years his senior. Plus, I'm an ex-Death Eater. It must be the enforced captivity that has me imagining things that just aren't there._

While Harry was in the washroom, Severus decided to go to the kitchen and bring them back some breakfast, anything that would get him out of the room for a moment and away from Harry. 

Harry didn't hear Severus leave, he just stood under the warm spray from the shower head and lead his forehead against the wall. He muttered to himself and to the world at large, though no one else was listening, "Frustration, thy name is Severus Snape." 

Harry finished washing up as soon as Severus re-entered and called out that he had brought breakfast back from the kitchen. Severus was setting the table when Harry finally joined him. Both were silent as they sat down to eat their porridge and dry toast. 

"Seems like we've taken a step back with the castle," Harry spoke into his bowl of rapidly cooling porridge. 

"Stating the obvious, Potter?" Severus managed a scowl, before turning to his breakfast. 

A pained look flashed across Harry's face. He couldn't take the cold shoulder and about-face Severus had done. "Yesterday you called me Harry. Why the sudden turn around?" 

It was a good question, but one that Severus was not prepared to answer truthfully. 

"We will be leaving this abomination soon, Potter, and you need to get used to calling me Professor Snape, or sir. And I will return to addressing you as Potter." 

Harry sighed in resignation. "I see. " And under his breath he muttered, "I knew it was too good to last." 

"What was that, Potter?" Severus had to keep saying it to remind himself, otherwise he knew he would slip. 

"Nothing, Professor. Nothing at all." 

They finished their breakfast in silence. Severus gathered up the dishes and was about to leave, when Harry caught his arm to stop him. "I'll help, let me carry some of that." 

"I managed to bring it up here by myself, I am sure I can manage to take it back by myself," Severus said curtly and pulled his arm away from Harry. 

"Don't be such a git, I mean sir. Let me help." 

Severus glared and would have walked away again, but Harry stopped him once more. "Please. Let's just enjoy the time we have left here. I want to help you carry the dishes, okay?" Harry spoke once more when he received no answer, "Besides, I'd like to talk about some things, which we can do while we're walking." 

Severus gave Harry a sideways glance, wondering what it was he could want to discuss with him. He conceded when he noticed Harry's expression turn mulish. "Very well. Take some dishes if you must." 

Harry gave a bright smile at Severus, causing the other man to blink. _Damnable Gryffindor! They think they can wrap you around their fingers, all they have to do is bat their eyelashes at you and smile prettily._ Severus growled in response to the smile and proceeded to sulk all the way to the kitchen. 

Harry noticed the sulk, and was almost afraid to bring up the topic of conversation that had been nagging at him the entire time they had been stuck in the globe. But he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, so he gathered his courage up and asked the one question that had been at the back of his mind since that first afternoon, "Why do you hate Christmas?" 

Severus was startled by the question and debated on how to answer. He had hoped that Harry had been put off the last time he'd asked, but apparently it was not to be. He cleared his throat quietly. "I suppose you are not going to let this go, are you?" he asked the young man. 

Harry shook his head and waited for Severus to continue. 

"No, I didn't think you would," he sighed. "It all stems back to my first year at Hogwarts." Severus' gaze lost it's focus as he remembered that year like it happened only yesterday. 

"My hatred for your father began that year and everything that followed since then has just made the hatred accumulate. My mother had sent me a gift for Christmas, with instructions not to open it until Christmas Day. It would be the last gift I would ever receive from her." His voice caught in his throat. 

"I don't understand, sir. What does my father have to do with this?" 

Severus sneered at Harry, "I'm getting to that, be patient." 

Severus' eyes had briefly lost the glazed look with Harry's intrusive question, but when he returned to recounting the story they once again glazed over. "As I was saying, my mother had sent me a gift. Something precious to her and a reminder of who she was to me. It was a family heirloom from her side of the family. Handed down from mother to daughter. My mother never bore my father a daughter, so the gift was given to me instead." 

Once again Severus paused in his story. Harry was impatient as Severus had mentioned and was tempted to ask what the gift was, but figured Severus would get to that detail soon, so he remained quiet. 

"That was when the so called Marauders began their infamous pranks, deciding that I was to be their first victim. I was so pleased to have been given a family heirloom, and had brought it to the Great Hall for supper so I could show Albus. He had become, in those short months since I had first arrived, like a father to me and I wanted to share this precious gift with him. It was a beautiful glass figurine depicting a girl dancing with a dog at her feet; it reminded me of photographs I had seen of my mother when she was a young girl." 

Severus' voiced hitched as he continued. "Sirius had spotted it and began taunting me about it, then your father," he spat the word, "grabbed it from me and began tossing it back and forth between himself and that mutt, laughing the entire time. I tried to take it from them, but as I reached to grab it from Potter's hands, it fell and shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Too many for a reparo spell to ever fix. I was gutted. It was the first time I had ever cried in front of other children. And that... That's when they gave me the nickname you saw in the pensieve. My mother passed away not long after that." 

Harry was speechless. He had no idea his father had been that cruel, and at such a young age. "Oh, Merlin, Professor. I had no idea. Would it help if I apologised in the place of my father?" 

"Potter, you've said it yourself thousands of times that you are not your father. What's done is done." 

"Yes, but you still hate Christmas. Is there nothing I can do to help change that?" 

Severus merely grunted in response. They finally reached the kitchen and waiting for them was a steaming pot of tea and warm scones with clotted cream. 

"I guess we've been forgiven, somewhat," said Harry as he placed the previously soiled dishes on a side counter and then proceeded to dive into the scones with relish. Severus poured himself a nice cup of tea with a dash of sugar and a spoonful of cream. 

Harry ate his scones in silence, he was deep in thought. He swore to himself that he would see to it that Severus had a good Christmas memory and began to make a plan. 

"Professor, why don't we go back to the room now and play some chess, and try to figure out how to get out of here," Harry said around his last mouthful of buttery scone. 

"Indeed, Potter, it would be best if we figured out how that mistletoe worked. However, I don't know if it's possible for either of us to think like Albus." 

Harry felt guilty when Severus mentioned the mistletoe, as he had a pretty good idea of how the mistletoe worked. But he had actually enjoyed the time they had spent together, and had been selfishly keeping that information to himself. 

Perhaps he would share his idea after one more game of chess, considering Severus was reverting to his old snarky self. He was sure the time it would take to play one additional game would be acceptable. They returned to their temporary lodgings, perhaps for the last time and Harry took one last look at the decorations lining the corridors. The Christmas carols still lingered in his mind, playing over and over again. He just hoped that when he returned they would disappear, for they were the most annoying songs he had ever heard. 

Upon their return, sitting on the table on each side were two gaily wrapped boxes. Once more done in their house colours, as the globes had been. They both approached their respective packages warily. They both remembered the last time they had gotten packages similar to the ones in front of them. 

Harry pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid of his gift at the same time Severus did his. What was inside made Harry gasp and he slammed the lid back down. Severus' reaction was not so severe, however he also closed up his gift without taking it from the box. For inside each box was a medallion hanging from a silver and gold rope chain, on each was etched the snake of Slytherin and the lion of Gryffindor embraced. 

"What did you get, Potter?" Severus was curious as to the young man's strong reaction to his gift. 

"Erm, just a trinket. Nothing of value. How about yours, sir?" 

"The same. Nothing worth mentioning. Do you still want to play a game of chess?" Severus leaned over to the side and picked up the chess board while he looked at Harry inquiringly. 

"Yes, sir. That would be all right with me. While we play, we could discuss our way out." 

At the mention of their way out, Severus looked at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling just nearby. He wished he could figure out the key to the damn thing. The sooner he could get away from Harry the better, for he felt he might lose control very soon. 

Severus placed the chess board so that once again he took white. Harry was frustrated by this, but bit his tongue and sat in silence as he watched the other man make his first move. "You know, we really ought to be thinking more like the Headmaster in regard to that," he jerked his index finger in the direction of the mistletoe which was hanging innocently from the ceiling. 

"I'm aware of that Potter, but how Albus thinks is beyond me." 

"I believe I have an idea on how he might be thinking in this instance. I can tell you my thoughts about it, then you can decide if you want to follow my idea and try to get out of here. Or not." Harry looked at Severus cautiously. 

"Well, don't leave me hanging in suspense. Spit it out." 

"It's quite simple actually. If you think about how the castle has been reacting to our behaviour recently, it all falls into place. What is the common practice when one is near mistletoe, sir?" 

Severus looked at the mistletoe in question, puzzled at first. Then his expression changed to one of absolute horror as the idea Harry was trying to get across took hold. 

Merlin, yes! It all made sense. The castle, the gift..the whole thing. Albus wanted them to..to.._kiss_ under that piece of infernal greenery. 

"I see you figured it out for yourself. So let's get this over with and get back to our regular lives on the outside." Harry stood up from his side of the table and stood patiently under the mistletoe. "I promise you, you won't catch anything by kissing me. I don't have _cooties_," he said in jest and with a hint of nervousness. 

_That's not what I am afraid of..._ Severus thought to himself. 

"Well, don't just sit there. You want to go back just as much as I do. So come give me a kiss and we'll be back where we belong." 

Severus looked at his still wrapped gift that he had set off to the side of the chess board. "Did you not want to take your final parting gift with you, Potter?" 

"Oh, yes." Harry hastily grabbed the gift and stepped back under the mistletoe. Severus picked up his gift as well and approached Harry cautiously. 

"Well, on the count of three then," Harry chirped nervously as he looked deeply in the obsidian eyes of his professor. 

"Close your eyes, Potter." The look Harry was giving Severus made him nervous. He was afraid the young man would see the deeply hidden longing he did not want to acknowledge. 

Harry took a final look around the globe, then closed his eyes. He was going to kiss Severus, nevermind it would only be a quick peck to get them out of the globe. 

Harry heard Severus count off, "One, two, three." Then their lips met. Harry saw sparks from behind his closed eyes, and he felt the electricity from that simple kiss coursing through his body. He had the urge to grab Severus and pull him closer to deepen the kiss, but the unmistakable pull of being ported wiped that thought from his head completely. 

They were ported to Albus' office, where the man himself was standing there beaming at them with his insidious blue eyes twinkling. They had landed precariously and each reached out to the other to right themselves before possibly falling over. 

"Welcome home, my dear boys," Albus spoke to them both with a smile gracing his lips. 

"We should have been _home_ the entire time, Headmaster. How you could have done this is beyond me. Honestly, just you wait...old man...you'll get yours. You better watch your back." Severus was visibly upset, but no one was to guess that the reason wasn't at returning to find Albus smiling sublimely at them. No, the reason he was upset was because he had thoroughly enjoyed that intoxicatingly sweet, but all to brief kiss with Harry. _Damn it, it has to be Potter from here on out. I can't slip again, not even in my own thoughts._ WIth those words, Severus stormed from the office. 

Harry just looked at the headmaster in shock. His lips still tingled with the aftershocks of his kiss with Severus. He touched his lips briefly, as if to capture the moment again. 

"Thank you, Headmaster.." With those words, Harry left Albus' office. He had plans to fulfill. 

~tbc~ 


	10. Gift Exchange and More Chess

Silver Bells, Snowglobe Hell  
Part Ten

_Harry just looked at the headmaster in shock. His lips still tingled with the aftershocks of his kiss with Severus. He touched his lips briefly, as if to capture the moment again. _

"Thank you, Headmaster." With those words, Harry left Albus' office. He had plans to fulfill. 

As soon as he left Dumbledore's office, Harry asked permission from Professor McGonagall to do his last minute Christmas shopping, and now that he was actually in a mood to enjoy the holidays, he felt he needed to apologise to his friends for his previous surliness. He had to rush though, as he only had two days left before the actual day arrived. 

For Hermione he found an extremely rare volume called _The Collected Works of The First Muggle Born Witch_ by Gabriella Majorius. Harry looked everywhere for a gift for Ron and could find nothing in the usual stores, so Harry finally went into a Quidditch supply shop and found the perfect gift for his red-headed friend, a customised set of robes in the Chudley Cannon's colours and he had them personalise it with "Weasley" on the back. 

Though Harry was glad to finally be out of the snow globe, he missed the closeness he and Severus had developed during their time there. And after learning what his father had done to Severus, he was determined to make up for the wrong that had been caused all those years ago, which was why Harry was now in Ogetti d'Antiquariato searching for just the right gift for Severus. 

He pored over shelf after shelf, knowing exactly what he was looking for, but thus far coming up short. Finally, way at the back of a curio cabinet, he found it, sitting alone collecting dust. While it wasn't exactly what he had in mind, it was better than he could have imagined finding on such short notice. He reached for the item and carefully carried it to the clerk at the back of the store. 

And while he would have liked to stop in for a butterbeer and a visit with Madame Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks, he was in a hurry to get back to his dorm room to wrap the gifts for his friends and for Severus. He took extra care in wrapping Severus' gift. He didn't use the typical silver or green paper. Instead he charmed the paper to go through the entire rainbow of colours that represented Hogwarts and its houses. 

Once Harry was done, he realised it was time for supper in the Great Hall and he rushed out of Gryffindor tower. He hoped that perhaps he and Severus could resume their chess games after meals. When Harry appeared at the Great Hall, everyone who had stayed behind for the holidays was there except for Severus. He felt his heart drop, already missing the presence of his recent roommate. However, since he was in the Great Hall already he would join the others, though he knew his heart would not be in on the camaraderie and fellowship that was taking place. 

Harry decided that if Severus did not make an appearance during supper, then he would just go to Severus in the dungeons, whether Severus liked it or not. As much as Severus had asked him to return to calling him Professor Snape or sir, after the electrifying kiss they had shared, the older man would always remain Severus in his head and in his heart. There was no going back for him. 

After cordially bidding everyone goodnight, Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve his invisibility cloak; it would not do to be caught out by Filch when he returned to his dorm after visiting Severus. 

Harry took the Marauder's Map and his cloak from his trunk and set out for the Potions Masters quarters. Harry reached the entrance to Severus' chambers and stood there, feeling anxious. He hoped the older man would not close the door in his face and would instead invite him in, for he was very uncertain as to his reception. Before he could reach out a tentative hand to knock, the door opened on its own, revealing just the man he was looking for. "I missed you at dinner, Se..sir. May I come in?" 

"That depends on why you are here, Potter." Severus frowned and at the same time his heart was quickening at the sight of the person he had been missing all afternoon, but felt that he shouldn't. 

"Ah, well. Erm.." Harry shuffled his feet nervously. "I was thinking we could play some chess and strategise?" 

"Strategise about what exactly?" 

"Our revenge." A sly look crossed Harry's face. "You know we can't let him get away with what he did without payback." 

Severus' eyes widened briefly before he smirked. _Who knew Harry ... Potter could be so Slytherin._

"I know what you're thinking, sir. The Sorting Hat so wanted to put me into Slytherin." 

Severus just quirked an eyebrow at that statement. 

"It's true, sir. But after having met Malfoy, well I figured Gryffindor was the better choice. Besides, what would you have done with me in your House? I shudder to think." 

Severus chuckled at that. He agreed, he might not know why Harry thought it was bad for him to have been in Slytherin, but for Severus, having Harry underfoot and in close proximity more than he was already, would have been a strain on his already taxed nerves. "Well just don't stand there, come in." 

Harry entered and looked around the room with curiosity. He noticed that in some areas, Severus catered to his personal gratification, but in others the room was lacking. The older man had definitely splurged on a comfortable reading chair, in front of which lay a well worn, but expensive looking Persian Rug. Off to the other side of the reading chair was a rich mahogany desk with leather inlay, and bookshelves overflowing from floor to ceiling. The bookshelves surrounded a good-sized fireplace, in which a roaring fire was going. A wizards chess set occupied a quiet corner of his rooms, two chairs on either side of the table it was resting on. Harry felt the rooms had a very comfortable, homely feel to them, and could envision Severus sitting in his chair reading the latest potions quarterly. 

Severus watched Harry as the young man took in his personal abode, he realised just how few visitors he received as he had never required another chair for a guest to sit in. 'What a sad commentary on my life,' he thought. 

He quickly transfigured one of his books into a very comfortable lounging chair. 

"Please, have a seat, Mr. Potter." 

"Harry, remember?" 

"Yes, but we are no longer trapped in a snowglobe, Mr. Potter." 

A look of pain briefly crossed Harry's face at the reminder, but it was visible long enough for Severus to notice it. Severus sighed and going against his better judgment, he followed his heart, just this once. 

"Very well. Harry, then. But only in private." 

Harry beamed at him and sat in the chair that Severus had offered him. 

"You will, however, continue to address me in a manner of respect." 

Harry's smile dimmed, but remained in place. "Yes, Professor." His voice came out stiff and reserved, a reflection of how he was feeling inside. 

"Now, what is this little visit of yours about again? You want to plan our revenge against the Headmaster?" Severus was intrigued and just a bit wary. 

"That's the general idea, sir. If you think about it, he did a pretty sneaky thing by tricking us into that snowglobe. He deserves any devious thing we can think of to get back at him." Harry's eyes looked hopeful, thinking of all the hours he would spend here in these rooms plotting along with Severus the eventual revenge they would get on Dumbledore. 

Severus took in the glow that appeared in Harry's eyes and was surprised that the look of happiness filled him with warmth. 

"So, at the moment you have no concrete ideas of how to take revenge against the old wizard?" Severus looked at Harry questioningly. 

"Well, no. I figured that would be more your area of cunning and expertise." 

"What could you possibly mean by that, Harry?" he asked with a soft purr. Severus' eyebrow raised slightly as he queried his student. 

Harry shivered at that tone of voice. It was a tone he had grown fond of during the time they had shared in the snowglobe, and it did deliciously warm things to the pit of his belly. It also brought forth the one memory that had plagued him off and on, all throughout the day, the image of Severus without a stitch of clothing on. 

He quickly collected his thoughts before his body began to betray his mind. He cleared his throat. "Shall we play a game of chess and strategise our revenge?" 

"Certainly, and of course, I'll play..." 

"I know, I know, you'll play white." 

Severus smirked at Harry, who just rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Professor. How am I ever to learn the game of chess in all it's complexity, if I'm never allowed to go first?" 

Severus thought about this for a moment, it was a valid point. However, Severus was not in the mood to concede anymore this evening. He made his opening move. "Not today, Mr. Potter." 

Harry was disappointed that Severus still refused to let him play white. He stifled it however, when he realised that "not today" meant that perhaps 'another' day he would let him go first. And another day spent in Severus' company would be a day well spent. 

Harry took some time to consider the board before making his first move. He wanted to make the game last as long as possible. He looked at the chess board and saw how the game itself represented his life now at this point. A series of carefully weighed decisions that would hopefully win him the game, as well as win him the heart of his slightly battered White Knight. 

The two played well and late into the night, but in the end Severus won the round and neither accomplished much in the way of plotting their revenge. 

"I demand a rematch!" shouted Harry. 

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Tomorrow night?" 

"Harry!" Harry shouted in aggravation. 

"Harry. Tomorrow night?" Severus sounded almost impatient. 

Harry smiled broadly, "Yes, tomorrow night would be lovely. Since, it's Christmas Eve, do you want to celebrate it in some small way?" 

"Since the whole point of the snowglobe was to teach us the spirit of Christmas, I suppose we should mark the day in some small fashion." 

Harry nodded in agreement. "Great, maybe we can have a little something to remind us of our time there, perhaps a bit of Christmas Pudding?" He grinned at Severus. "So then, tomorrow evening, 7:00 p.m.?" 

"I'll see you then, Harry." Harry couldn't help but shudder as Severus dragged out his name, and after bidding him a good night, he covered himself with the invisibility cloak and departed to Gryffindor Tower. 

* * *

Seven p.m. arrived sooner than he expected, and Harry found himself nervously standing outside the door to the potion master's private chambers. He thought tonight would be the best time to present the gift he had carefully chosen for Severus that he was currently clutching in his sweaty hands, and hoped that it would be well received. 

He raised his hand to tentatively knock upon the door and before he could complete the knock, the door swung open. 

"Ah, Harry. For once, you are punctual." 

Harry, in his nervousness, thrust the gift he had brought with him out, right into Severus' chest. "Happy Christmas, Professor." 

Severus plucked the brightly flashing present from Harry's nerveless fingers, before the gift could be dropped. "Come in, Harry. Can I offer you some tea? Or perhaps some of that Christmas Pudding we enjoy so much?" 

"Thank you, Sss... sir. Tea and pudding sounds wonderful." Harry stepped past Severus and took a seat in the chair that was still transfigured from the previous night. 

Severus put the gift Harry had given him on the desk, and set about pouring their tea. "Milk and sugar, if I remember correctly?" 

Harry wondered how Severus could remember he liked milk and sugar in his tea, considering he had not had any tea in the snowglobe. Could he have been watching him before then? 

"Yes, Professor. Two sugars, please." Harry watched Severus' hands as he prepared the tea; they were strong hands, long, elegant and very sure in their actions. His breath hitched softly at where his thoughts took him in regard to those hands, and he quickly banished them before they could get him into trouble. 

"Here we go, tea for two." Severus sat the tea tray down on the side table next to his reading chair. Then he waved his wand, and two plates of pudding appeared next to the tea cups. "Along with our celebratory dessert." 

"Mmm, looks good." Harry did not sound very enthused about the pudding, but he picked up a plate and began eating it anyway. He made appreciative noises as he lifted bite after bite into his mouth, chewing each slowly. His teeth then struck on something solid, and his forehead wrinkled in surprise. "What's this?" He pulled the solid bit, a golden ring similar to the one Severus had found, out of his mouth. "Are you trying to chip my teeth, Professor?" 

Severus just sat there looking very innocent, eating his own pudding and sipping his tea. "Now why would I want to do that, Harry?" 

"I don't know, sir. But it's too much of a coincidence that I should nearly break a tooth on a gold ring, just like you did earlier this week." 

"And what was it you said to me, Harry, when I nearly broke my own tooth on one of those damnable golden rings? Hmm?" 

Harry looked down at the ring he held in his hand and blushed bright red. "Erm, why don't we play a game of chess, or maybe you could open your present?" Harry sputtered, obviously ill-at-ease and somewhat taken aback at the implications of the ring. 

Severus rose from his chair. "Certainly." He walked over to his wardrobe and withdrew a large box from it, then picked up his own gift from Harry and rejoined the young wizard. 

"This is for you." He held the gift out to Harry, hoping that he would enjoy the gift he'd gotten for him. 

Harry was shocked by the gift. He had not expected the other man to think of him at all. "You got a gift? For me?" Harry's voice squeaked a bit and he cleared it quickly. 

Severus quirked an eyebrow, his silent expression clearly indicated what he thought of such an inane and obviously answered question. 

"Well?" 

Harry was slightly confused. "Well, what, sir?" 

Severus shook the package at Harry. 

"Oh, yeah, right." 

Harry reached out, taking the box from Severus' hands and placed it on his lap. He wasn't sure if he should open his first, or wait until his host had opened his. 

Severus erased all doubt when he cleared his throat. "Go on, open it." 

Harry slowly peeled the paper away from the box, as he wanted to prolong the anticipation of revealing what was inside. Once all the paper was removed, Harry lifted the lid with as much caution as possible. 

Severus held his breath, as he waited to see Harry's reaction to the present. 

Inside the box was a complete wizarding chess set, the pieces carved from marble and the lid of the case monogrammed with the initials HJP. Harry was surprised, and realised that the box must have been charmed so the weight of the gift would not reveal what was inside. His fingers caressed the pieces that lay currently dormant inside, then looked up at the man who had given it to him. "It's beautiful." He smiled. "Thank you so much, Severus." 

Harry took the chance that this once, his calling the other man by his given name would go unpunished and he was right. 

"You're very welcome, Harry. I'm glad you like it. I charmed it so that it will be self-playing. If you don't have a partner, it will play with you, as well as teach you the game. Who knows? It might even let you play white." 

Harry snickered at that little taunt, then waved at the present that sat in Severus' lap. "It's your turn." 

Severus lifted the gift and looked at it from all sides. He gave it a little shake, which resulted in a scowl from Harry. 

"Don't do that! Just open it, already." 

Severus placed the gift back down on his lap, and opened it just as slowly as Harry had opened his. He looked over at Harry, who was sitting on the edge of his seat watching as he lifted the lid off of the gift box. Inside the box appeared to be a glass figurine. He reached inside carefully and extracted the figurine from it's nest of tissue paper. 

Severus' eyes shone with unshed tears. He looked over at Harry, then back at the glass figurine in his hands. It was beautiful. Not quite like the one his mother had given him all those Christmases ago, but very similar. The young girl was dancing, one arm raised in the air, her face tilted skyward, with one bird perched on the tips of her fingers and another poised near the bottom at her feet. Severus could almost hear the birds sing to the young maiden, as if serenading her for her light airy movements of dance. 

"Harry. I don't know what to say. This is...It's beautiful." He looked at the young man who had given him quite possibly the best gift he had ever received since the death of his mother. "Thank you." He stood up and walked over to the desk and placed the figurine on it next to a photograph of a beautiful, dark haired woman. Harry thought she might be Severus' mother. 

Harry rose and joined him there, standing close to Severus. "She's lovely, Severus. Your mother?" Severus nodded and turned to Harry, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I...I just can't believe it. It's almost exactly like the one my mother had given me. How...Where on earth did you find it?" 

"In this little curio shop tucked away in a quiet corner of Hogsmeade. It was just sitting there at the back of a shelf collecting dust. Who knows, it might have been created by the same craftsman that made the one your mother gave you." 

"I would think it is from the same craftsperson. I could tell by the face of the young girl, it is perfectly identical. At least, in my memory it is." 

"Well, I know that nothing could ever really replace the loss of the one your mother gave you..." 

"No, but this...," Severus pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Harry reveled in the warmth of Severus' arms before the other man disengaged himself. Severus cleared his throat of the emotion clogging it, then asked, "How about that game of chess? We can use your new set." 

Harry nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion, eager to try his new set. He retrieved the case and took it over to the table, where he watched Severus store away his own set in a polished, black teak case. 

"How long have you had this set, Severus?" 

"I have had it since I achieved my Potions Mastery. It was a gift from Albus." 

Harry placed the board on the table and began setting the game up. "That was very nice of him. He's like a father figure to you, isn't he?" He placed the last pawn on the board and looked at Severus expectantly. 

"Yes, he is." Severus smiled and took his seat, behind the black pieces. "He really is a lovable, although annoyingly meddlesome, old codger." 

Harry stood rooted to his spot, eyeing the empty chair behind the white pieces. 

"Aren't you going to sit down, Mr. Potter?" Severus quirked a small smile at a slightly confused Harry. 

Harry slowly took his seat, still not believing that the older man had finally granted him the chance to play white. 

It was well after midnight before they finally finished playing. Harry stretched and yawned. "It's been a long day, Severus, I think I'm going to go off to bed." He stood up and stretched once more. "Thank you for sharing your Christmas Eve with me, I had a wonderful time this evening." Harry regarded his chess set. "It's really quite exquisite, thank you again. You don't mind if I leave it here for the time being, do you? I thought maybe we could play again when we...well...finalise our plot for revenge against the Headmaster." 

Severus looked deeply into Harry's eyes and knew at that moment that the plot was just a convenient excuse, and he felt a thrill course through him at the realisation that Harry might possibly be interested in pursuing a relationship with him. 

They walked side by side to the door. Harry stopped and turned to face Severus once more before departing. "Thank you. For everything." He reached up and placed a gentle kiss upon the stunned potion master's lips. 

"Good night, Severus." 

"Good night, Harry." 

Severus leaned back against the closed door after Harry had gone. His fingers touched his lips in awe. The kiss solidified the idea that Harry was indeed interested in a relationship. With him! He could not suppress the grin that spread across his face. 

~FIN~


End file.
